world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azuma
Azuma was a member of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart and was the first of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to arrive on Tenrou Island to battle Fairy Tail. Statistics *'Name': *'Origin': *'Gender': *'Age': *'Birthday': *'Classification': *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Relatives': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Hiroshi Shirokuma Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Azuma is a tall, massive, and highly muscular man with tanned skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin. He also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. Each of his ears is adorned by a large earring shaped like a round crescent moon pointing down. Azuma wears an outfit decorated by tribal-like motifs, complete with what looks like leather armor covering his upper body. The chest piece is simple, with the central section highlighting his prominent abdominals and pectorals underneath it being light green, separated by the dark green parts on his sides by a pair of thin white lines framing it on both edges. The V-shaped part around the neck is instead black. With the chest piece comes a pair of large, dark-colored shoulder pads, complete with lighter-colored edges and massive straps hanging from them, each decorated by similarly large hollow studs. The left shoulder pad bears Grimoire Heart’s symbol. Around Azuma’s waist is a simple, plain belt distinguished by the dark motifs on it; below it, the leather armor continues in a waistguard composed of four large, semicircular flaps, each decorated by studs identical to the one on his shoulder pads, and retaining the color scheme of his chest piece. Azuma’s arms are covered by loose, light green sleeves, with a darker green band circling each of them, closed by a stud identical to those adorning the rest of his attire, and darker-colored stripes framing the areas where the sleeves open laterally to reveal part of Azuma’s forearms. His pants, while orange in color, retain the same structure of the sleeves, with the lower parts being slashed on the front, where they are framed by green stripes and overlooked by studded bands. The sides of such pants, in addition, are adorned by a series of dark motifs running down their entire length. Visible from the slashes in them are Azuma’s white boots. Personality Most of the time, Azuma is a stoic, self-assured man who shows little emotion towards anything that happens around him. He shows contempt for opponents that he considers weak, noting their characteristics (such as being a woman, child, or a cat) as a factor to their weakness and scoffing at their attempts to hurt him. After Azuma's battle with Mirajane, he began to acknowledge Fairy Tail's power and the immense faith that it possesses. When Azuma has the opportunity to battle strong opponents, he will do anything, including resorting to underhanded tactics to face them, despite disliking it. He derives great pleasure from his fights with worthy opponents, as even when he was being barraged with powerful attacks he was grinning maniacally at the exhilaration of the fight. He is disappointed if his battle concludes before he has had enough "fun". Despite his love for fighting, Azuma has proven himself to have some restraint. After Mirajane sacrificed herself to save Lisanna he didn't attempt to finish the unconscious Mirajane or Lisanna off. Azuma also seems to be a man of his word, promising Erza Scarlet he would have returned the Fairy Tail members Magic Power back to them if she defeated him, and, once beaten, doing so as promised in spite of such action being damaging for his own guild. He also seems to have a sense of honor, which his guild mates' seem to lack, seen when he accepts his defeat, and silently praises Erza for her and Fairy Tail's strength. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Great Tree Arc: A form of Lost Magic which allows Azuma to manipulate and produce trees, as well as to create explosions by condensing the power of the earth inside the fruits of such trees. However, Great Tree Arc's real power lies in its user's ability to control all the Magic stored within the earth. Such effect was enough for Azuma to make the Great Tenrou Tree collapse, greatly weakening all of the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island as a result. Great Tree Arc comes in as an extremely versatile form of Magic, granting Azuma great offensive power, with him being capable of taking down numerous opponents at once with his devastating explosions or of manipulating the vegetation to bombard foes in different ways, as well as an effective defense, capable of blocking most attacks, even particularly powerful ones. This form of Magic also allows Azuma to merge himself with trees. However, the great power offered by Great Tree Arc comes with similarly terrible side effects: overusing such form of Magic eventually turned Azuma himself into a tree. *'Bleve': Azuma extends his hand forward, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. First used against Panther Lily, who, however, endured it without much trouble. *'Burst Claw': After Azuma has extended one or more of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of one of them while sideswiping the opponent with it, something which results in an explosive blunt attack. *'Chain Burst': After Azuma has used trees to entangle his opponent's limbs, he generates a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. It was used against Mirajane while the latter was in her Satan Soul form, but she managed to escape by flying away at the last moment. *'Linear Explosions': Azuma releases a thin shockwave in a straight line towards the target, which is strong enough to shatter the ground. A moment later, the entire length of the created line becomes engulfed with devastating explosions. (Unnamed) *'Tower Burst': Azuma extends both arms out to his sides, summoning forth an enormous tower of explosive flame in his immediate vicinity, or in the area above him. The usage of it was enough to defeat Wendy, Carla, Doranbolt and even the airborne Panther Lily all at once. *'180-Second Time Bomb': Several roots emerge from the ground and entangle the opponent tightly, preventing them from moving and keeping them in place. Such roots bear an airy timer floating before them, which starts with three minutes of time and decreases with a countdown. This spell is essentially a 180-second time bomb whose countdown can only be stopped if Azuma is defeated in battle before its detonation, which causes a huge blast. Used on Lisanna to force Mirajane to fight him with all her strength. (Unnamed) *'Tree Merge': Azuma merges with a tree he's in contact with, something which allows him to remain undetected to most people. He can still use his Great Tree Arc attacks while merged, and has also shown the ability to move around freely and unnoticed through the length of the tree itself. Mages with strong sensory abilities can still detect him, however. (Unnamed) *'Tree Fist': Azuma summons a massive clenched fist from a tree to punch his opponent. Similarly, he can create multiple, smaller blunt branches to attack physically, seemingly making them sprout from his own body. (Unnamed) *'Folium Sica': Azuma summons forth several massive funnels of sharp leafs, which swirl around him to hone in on and cut up his opponent. *'Ramus Sica': Azuma releases a flurry of sharp, fast-moving branches to pierce his opponent. *'Terra Clamare': After Azuma has ensnared his opponent with roots, he releases all of the Magic stored within the earth to engulf his opponent in a massive, extremely destructive explosion. This spell appears to be exhausting to cast, as Azuma was seen visibly shaking after using it. Immense Magic Power: While on Tenrou Island, Azuma is able to draw all of the Magic Power from the Tenrou Tree and, by extension, the gathered Fairy Tail members, giving him a temporary access to immense amounts of Magic Power. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Former Members of Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist